Patient Siwonnie, Enjoy Your Holiday SS5 Brazil
by windakyu
Summary: Summary : Super Junior mengadakan Super Show di Brazil, Chille dan Argentina. Super Junior memang tengah mengadakan konser dunia hal itu membuat mereka jarang mempunyai waktu dengan pasangan. Tapi kesempatan itu mereka pakai untuk berlibur? Liburan seperti apa yang mereka inginkan?


Beep! Beep!

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, Kyuhyun pun mengangkatnya dengan cepat saat tahu siapa yang menelpon.

''Yeobseo,''

''Baby!'' teriak orang di sebrang sana. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ah.. Kyuhyun begitu merindukan pemilik suara berat itu.

''Baby, aku merindukanmu!'' ucap penelpon itu manja.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, ''Iya Hyung, biasa saja kali.'' ujar Kyuhyun.

''Baby besok kita pergi ke Amerika Selatan, Brazil BabyKyu. Negara impian kita.'' ujar Siwon gembira.

''I know, memangnya kenapa Hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun polos.

''Oh, My Baby! Itu saatnya kita liburan sayang. Sekarang Baby tidur karena Hyung juga akan tidur.''

''Oke,'' Kyuhyun baru akan mematikan ponselnya sebelum suara Siwon melarang, ''Wait! Hmm... Good Night Sweety, Muach!'' kata Siwon cepat.

''Okay, Muach!'' balas Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya.

Siwon itu aneh juga, padahal tinggal berbicara langsung saja karena kamar mereka cukup dekat. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena sebelum Leeteuk pergi wamil, dia sudah menyimpan CCTV di setiap sudut agar para Dongsaengnya tidak melakukan hal yang iya-iya.

.

.

International Guarulhos Paulo Airport

Super Junior sampai di bandara pada pukul 11.00 KST. Mereka di sambut oleh 500 fans yang memadati bandara. Inilah pengalaman pertama mereka, dimana mereka mengadakan 3 konser berbeda di Amerika Selatan. Suatu prestasi yang besar bagai kalangan artis dari negara asia.

''Hyung~ lelahnya 24 jam duduk di pesawat. Pinggangku rasanya mau retak,'' ujar Kyuhyun manja pada Zhoumi.

Sejak sebelum berangkat Kyuhyun memang terlihat dekat dengan Zhoumi dengan alasan mereka menghapal lagu bersama. Lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan berempat dengan Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Hallo, bagaimana dengan Choi Siwon. Namjachingu Kyuhyun itu rupanya hanya berwajah masam saat melihat kekasihnya berdekatan dengan Zhoumi. Tapi Siwon juga tidak bisa melarang karena dia paham kalau bahasa portugis memang sulit untuk di hapal.

''Nanti sore kita akan menghadiri event CSR yang diadakan oleh KONTRA di Hotel ini, aku harap sekarang kalian istirahat dengan cukup. Ingat tidak ada kata jalan-jalan dulu,'' ucap Eunhyuk tegas. Semua member yang sudah berwajah lelah itu mengangguk dan mulai menarik koper mereka ke arah kamar masing-masing.

''Baby!'' panggil Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan kembali berjalan dengan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun menoreh dan menatap penuh tanya kekasihnya, ''Kenapa Hyung?'' tanyanya polos.

''Kau sekamar dengan Hyung kan?'' tanya Siwon, bukan pertanyaan sebenarnya tapi perintah!

''Maaf hyung, aku dan Mimi-hyung masih perlu banyak berlatih.'' Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Siwon dan berjalan beriringan dengan Zhoumi. Wajah Siwon mengeras dan dia tidak suka namjachingu berdekatan bahkan sekamar dengan Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Siwon cemburu dan melanjutkan perjalannya dengan Zhoumi.

''Kyu, kalau Siwon marah bagaimana..'' hawatir Zhoumi.

''Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku sudah punya cara untuk membuatnya tidak marah lagi.'' jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Zhoumi ikut tersenyum dan terus berjalan menuju kamar.

Untuk merayakan 50 tahun penduduk imigrasi Korea Selatan di Brazil, Super Junior membuat 2000 kaos yang mereka bagikan di event tersebut. Event yang di adakan di Hotel tempat mereka menginap, diadakan pada pukul 5 sore selama 2jam. Setelah event selesai mereka kembali melakukan gladiresik.

.

.

Sepanjang latihan maupun makan, Kyuhyun selalu menempel dengan Zhoumi. Tidak jarang Donghae juga ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Lalu datanglah Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang juga ikut bergabung dengan meja Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi.

''Siwon kalau kau tidak suka makanan amerika biar aku yang makan,'' ucap Shindong membuat Siwon yang sedang memperhatikan kekasihnya menoreh, ''Makan saja semua hyung! Aku tidak lapar!'' ketus Siwon mendorong piringnya pada Shindong. Dengan semangat Shindong menerimanya tapi Eunhyuk mengembalikan, ''Habiskan Siwon, aku tidak mau saat konser kau malah kelaparan.'' tegasnya. Siwon mencibir, mana mungkin dia bisa makan kalau Kyuhyun-nya mencuekannya sejak tadi.

.

.

Suara riuh penonton mulai terdengar saat layar VCR menampilkan gambar masing-masing member Super Junior. Deretan adegan yang memukau di tampilkan di layar sampai akhirnya dentuman suara keras mengawali konser.

Pembukaan di buka oleh lagu Mr. Simple yang memanaskan panggung. Ke delapan member Super Junior keluar dan turun ke panggung untuk membawakan lagu. Dengan penuh energik dan pesona, mereka sukses membawakan lagu dengan dance tangan yang memukau.

Dihadapan 7000 penggemar mereka mulai menyanyikan lagu berikutnya yaitu, Bonamana dan Super Girl. Seperti biasa walaupun ada member yang tidak bisa ikut dalam konser, Super Junior tetap penampilkan penampilan terbaik mereka.

Setelah musik dari lagu Super Girl berhenti, semua member mulai memperkenalkan diri. Dimulai dari ujung kiri, yaitu Ryeowook yang memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit bahasa portugis yang ia contek dari catatan yang di bawanya. Teriak penonton semakin terdengar saat satu persatu member memperkenalkan diri memakai bahasa portugis.

Siwon dengan nada kalem dan santai begitu pasih berbahasa Portugis yang sudah dihapalnya, para fans meneriaki namanya dan terus memujanya. Tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba dingin saat metanya tidak sengaja menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat asyik mengobrol dengan pria China yang sama tingginya dengan Siwon.

Fans menyadari kalau Siwon mulai tidak fokus dan kehilangan kata-kata, deretan pujian yang ingin ia ucapkan pada ELF pun tiba-tiba di lupanya. Siwon langsung menutup perkenalannya dengan berkata, ''Thank You!'' disambung oleh Kangin yang memperkenalkan diri.

''Hyung nanti saat bernyanyi kau jangan lupa menatapku terus, Ne,'' bisik Kyuhyun pada Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang berdiri di samping Henry saja sangaja memundurkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun sengaja berdiri di belakang Henry agar bisa lebih dekat mengobrol dengan Zhoumi.

Rencananya Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Sungmin dan Ryeowook akan membawakan lagu populer di Brazil berjudul How am I supposed to live without you. Salah satu dari penampilan sub group yang mereka tampilkan disamping penampilan Super Junior M & EunHae.

''Kyu kau sudah hapal kan? Bukankah kau menyukai lagu itu?'' bisik Zhoumi lagi.

''Tentu saja Hyung, aku ini penyanyi professional,'' bangga Kyuhyun.

Tidak sadar sudah saatnya Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Dengan penuh percaya diri Kyuhyun berkata menggunakan bahasa Portugis yang sudah dihapalnya. Walaupun beberapa kali Kyuhyun salah dan mencotek kertas yang dibawanya namun kerena itu Kangin menggodanya dan berusaha merebut kertas yang Kyuhyun pegang. Kyuhyun melirik kekasihnya berniat ingin meminta tolong agar Kangin berhenti mengganggunya.

Tapi sepertinya Siwon sibuk sendiri. Ia terlihat mundur kebelekang mengambil minum dan asyik meminum minumannya. Sesekali dia hanya melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang di elu-elukan fans. Saat meliaht Zhoumi tersenyum melihat tingkah menggemaskan Kyuhyun, Siwon refleks melempar botol mineralnya dan terlihat marah.

''I Love You All!''

Suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak mengatakan kata cinta membuat Siwon tambah marah. Ia menginjak botol mineralnya sampai botol itu tidak berbentuk lagi. Masih dengan perasaan cemburu, Siwon kembali ke tempatnya dan hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia masukan di kantong celananya.

Tiba saatnya performance Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan memakai pakaian putih Kyuhyun begitu terlihat manis dan sangat mengaggumkan saat menyanyikan lagu How am ia supposed to live without you.

ruang tunggu

''Siwon bisa diam tidak! Aku pusing melihatmu berjalan kesana kemari,'' omel Eunhyuk.

''Kenapa harus Zhoumi? Kenapa bukan aku yang menyanyikan lagu itu?'' gerutunya berbicara sendiri.

''Maksudmu kau ingin duet dengan Kyuhyun?'' tanya Donghae.

''Tentu saja, kau pikir aku rela melihat Kyuhyun bertatapan intens dengan Zhoumi seperti itu,'' ujarnya menunjuk layar yang menampilkan perform ZhouKyu MinWook.

''Haha... Makanya sebelum konser lihat dulu list lagu yang akan kita bawakan, termasuk siapa penyanyinya.'' ujar Shindong.

''Aku sudah melihatnya tapi.. Tapi kenapa Zhoumi ikut bernyanyi? Bukankan hanya mereka bertiga yang menyanyikan itu?'' ucap Siwon lagi tudak terima.

''Mana aku tahu, mungkin akan lebih bagus di nyanyikan berempat.'' ucap Henry.

''Kau tidak cemburu Mochi, lihat sejak kita sampai disini mereka selalu dekat!'' ucap Siwon pada Henry. Henry hanya mengangkat bahunya, ''Aku biasa saja!'' ucapnya. Siwon mengendus kesal mendengarnya, ''Aish baby!'' dengan raut wajah penuh kesedihan Siwon hanya menatap layar di depannya.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Konser sudah selesai, semua member berbaris di hadapan elf dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Urutannya masih sama dimana, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Shindong, Siwon, Kangin, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Henry, dan Zhoumi. Kali ini Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri bersebelahan.

Donghae terlihat senang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat dan sesekali membisikan kata-kata pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa dan membalas bisikan Donghae.

Dari jauh Siwon menatap tajam mereka, tidak Zhoumi sekarang Donghae yang membuatnya kesal, tanpa sadar Siwon meremas tangan orang di sebelahnya, ''Ya! Sakit Choi Siwon!'' ucap Shindong sedikit berbisik saat Siwon meremas tangannya kasar.

''Dia menyebalkan Hyung!'' desis Siwon menghiraukan ucapan Shindong.

Ending di akhiri dengan lagu Marry U, para fans banyak yang menangis tidak rela idola mereka mengakhiri konser yang sudah mereka nanti-nantikan selama bertahun-tahan. Sejak Super Show 2 sudah banyak tawaran untuk Super Junior konser di Brazil tapi baru kali ini mereka berkesempatan konser disana.

Kyuhyun harus menahan napasnya saat Hyungnya, Hyukjae berdiri di depan Siwon dan saling berbisik serius. Kadang Siwon merangkul Eunhyuk dari belakang dan asyik tertawa-tawa. Padahal di ujung panggung Donghae berwajah masam melihatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri memilih bernyanyi di tengah panggung dan hanya dance-dance kecil tanpa berniat mengelilingi panggung. Setelah berbincang dengan Eunhyuk, sekarang Siwon malah bergeser dan mendekati Donghae. Suka sekali Siwon menggangu EunHae Couple itu, Siwon menantang adu abs dengan Donghae dan mendapat teriakan dari para fans. Kyuhyun menahan kesalnya, Siwon sudah janji untuk tidak pamer abs lagi. Padahal dari awal konser dia tidak memamerkan abs, kecuali HaeHyuk yang pamer abs saat bernyanyi Oppa-Oppa tadi.

Pada akhirnya Siwon kembali mundur ke tengah panggung dan berdiri di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon menggandengan tangan Kyuhyun dan berbisik di kuping babynya, ''Jangan macam-macam baby!'' bisiknya kemudian kembali tersenyum malaikat. Kyuhyu membalas bisikan Siwon, ''Kau melanggar janji hyung!'' Siwon membalas, ''Aku capek di cuekan!'' Kyuhyun akan membalas tapi lagu sudah selesai Eunhyuk meminta mereka berdiri di depan panggung. Kyuhyun tidak jadi berkata dan jalan diikuti Siwon. Dan konser berakhir dengan sukses dan meriah serta di warnai aksi balas dendam!

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

''Akhirnya sukses juga...!'' ucap Eunhyuk merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tempat make-up.

''Ne, aku ingin istirahat sekarang,'' ujar Ryeowook.

''Ok! Semuanya siap-siap kembali ke Hotel..!'' ucapa Manager Hyung.

''Oiya, Siwon ada titipan amplop untukmu.''tambah manager memberikan amplop pada Siwon.

''Jinjja? Apa isinya ya?'' tanya Siwon.

''Molla, kau buka sendiri saja! Ayo semuanya kembali ke Hotel!''

Siwon membuka amplop itu setelah mereka berada di dalam bis yang akan membawa mereka ke Hotel. Saat di buka Siwon justru mendapatkan surat yang bertuliskan nomor.

''1013, apa maksudnya?'' gumam Siwon.

''Isinya apa Siwon?'' tanya Zhoumi. Siwon sebenarnya malas menjawab, dia masih kesal pada Zhoumi.

''1013, aku tidak mengerti maksudnya,'' ujar Siwon.

''Mungkin kau harus ke kamar hotel bernomor 1013,'' ucap Zhoumi. Siwon menatapnya, ''Dari mana kau tahu?'' tanya Siwon.

''Aku hanya menebaknya,'' jawab Zhoumi.

''Mungkin saja begitu,'' pikir Siwon.

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di hotel. Siwon penasaran dengan pengirim amplop tadi. Siwon pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar bernomor 1013 yang tertera di surat tadi.

Setelah sampai di kamar bernomor itu, tanpa ragu Siwon mengetuk berkali-kali pintu tersebut. Siwon juga tidak tahu kalau dia menurut saja perintah Zhoumi. Lama Siwon mengetuk sampai pintu itu di buka oleh seseorang yang membuat Siwon kaget sekaligus sadar kalau sosok itu sejak konser selesai tidak ia lihat.

''Kyuhyun?!''

''Kau terkejut Hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun langsung masuk dan memeluk erat Kyuhyun, sangat erat.

''Kenapa kau mengirim surat begitu, kenapa tidak mengajakku langsung?'' tanya Siwon yang masih memeluknya erat.

''Aku takut kau masih marah Hyung,'' jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, ''Tidak Baby, aku hanya kesal tadi.'' jawab Siwon.

''Kesal.. Hmm.. Aku anggap itu cemburu!'' ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

Siwon langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun agar mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan ciuman Siwon karena kaget dengan aksi tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu.

''Ya! Kenapa langsung menciumku!'' kesal Kyuhyun memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

''Habisnya aku tidak tahan melihatnya,'' jawab Siwon polos. Kyuhyun terkekeh, ''Pervert'' pikir Kyuhyun.

''Yasudah Hyung aku lelah, kau tidak lelah? Aku mandi dulu..'' ucap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang sekarang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

''Siwonnie,'' lirih Kyuhyun di telinga Siwon membuat mata Siwon perlahan terbuka.

''Hmm...'' gumam Siwon sambil mencoba membuka matanya.

''Sepertinya hyung lelah sekali?'' tanya Kyu

''Aku tertidur ya?'' tanya Siwon mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

Siwon melihat dengan jelas, Kyuhyun hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Mata Siwon tidak pernah lepas pada tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih dari kata sexy itu.

''Kyuhyun-aha kenapa tidak pakai baju?''ucap Siwon menelan ludahnya.

''Ah iya, aku lupa Hyung,'' ucap Kyu terkekeh dan berjalan mundur.

Siwon menarik tangannya membuat Kyuhyun jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

''Siwon!'' kaget Kyuhyun.

''Apa kau mau mengetesku Jagy?'' tanya Siwon.

''Apa maksudmu?''

''Kau sengaja ingin mengetes kesabaranku, kau kan tahu aku tidak pernah tahan jika berduaan denganmu. Apalagi sekarang kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti ini!''

''Aku memakai handuk Siwonnie,'' ucap Kyuhyun polos.

Siwon tidak tahan lagi. Siwon terus mencium Kyuhyun dengan rakus. Melumat bibir merah Kyuhyun dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Siwon bahkan sudah meraba punggung Kyuhyun.

Siwon membalikan tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi di bawahnya dan Siwon menindihnya. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun mulai terhanyut dengan permainan lidah dan bibir Siwon.

Ciuman Siwon sampai di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun merinding hebat dan tubuhnya bergetar. ''Hyung~ ahh...''

Tangan Siwon mulai menarik handuk yang melilit di tubuh Kyuhyun, memperlihatkan tubuh sexy Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya tidak tahan.

''Indahnya kau baby!''

''Hmmmphhmmm...''

Siwon mulai menyerang leher Kyuhyun. Memberikan tanda kebiruan di kulit putih pucatnya. Semakin turun sampai bibirnya sampai di bagian dada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai menciumi sekeliling nipple Kyuhyun untuk menggodanya. Sesekali lidahnya menjilat nipple kecil Kyuhyun yang mulai mengeras itu.

''Hyung.. Jebal...'engghhhh...'' desah Kyuhyun semakin membuat Siwon bergairah untuk menghabisinya sekarang juga!

''Mari kita nikmati liburan kita disini dengan bercinta sampai pagi Kyu! Terima kasih kau sudah memberikan liburan yang tidak pernah terlupakan!''

''Mwo? Sampai pagi!''

''Iya baby! Selamat menikmati!''

''Kyaaaaaa!''

''Hmmmphhmmm...''

Dan selanjutnya sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan menjadi santapan Siwon. Dan begitulah cara Siwon menikmati liburannya dengan Kyuhyun. Member lain dengan cara apa aya? Silahkan tengok kamar mereka satu persatu, pasti yang mereka lakukan pun sama!

''Hyung! Appo! Hmmmpph...''

The End


End file.
